The present invention relates generally to gaming machines and methods for operation of gaming machines, and more particularly to managing the power consumption of a gaming machine.
Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, an organization, e.g. a casino, which offers such games for players, will provide a substantial number of gaming machines in order to provide play for a plurality of players.
The number of gaming machines that can be powered by one AC electric circuit is dependent on the power consumption load presented by gaming machines to be operated on the circuit. It is desirable to operate as many gaming machines as can be safely accommodated on each AC electric circuit in order to minimize the number of circuits required. Because the power consumed by a gaming machine varies depending on the components of the gaming machine that are being utilized, gaming machine power consumption is typically rated in amperes for a nominal operation voltage, i.e. 120 VAC, where the rating takes into account the maximum current that could be utilized during operation. Hence the peak power consumption of gaming machines determines the number of gaming machines that can be supported by each AC electric circuit.